halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Forge
Early Life Jacob Forge was born in the Central Hospital of Kennedy Space Port on Mars. He grew up without his father, Sergeant John Forge, who was killed when Jacob was only six. John was forced to face his father's legacy when kids at school ridiculed him about John's "insubordination" and "cowardice", to which the young boy often reacted violently. A belief was soon instilled in Jacob that he had to prove to the world that the name of Forge was not to be associated with traitors, and vowed to become a strong military leader. At the age of 18 Jacob enlisted in to the Marines as a Private. Reach Jacob Forge, then a Corporal, took part in the Battle of Reach in 2552. Once most of his company was wiped out, Forge was left in command of twenty Marines. He led them through a battlefield just outside one of the MAC cannon power generators and to a Pelican. He and another pilot flew the overloaded dropship to a frigate that was just about to jump out of the system. Forge's actions earned him the UNSC Star of Valor. Soon after the battle Forge was accepted in to West Point. First Battle for Earth Jacob Forge's company was one of many that were not stationed near New Mombasa, but still fought during the invasion. Forge's company was at Voi, a town close to New Mombasa. The ODSTs were successfully able to defend their fortified position for several hours against multiple Covenant platoons. Although the company's size was drastically reduced, the battle was chalked up as a minor victory. Forge and several other ODSTs, fought so well that they were awarded the Silver Star Medals. Forge and First Lieutenant Forenson were the only ODSTs that didn't receive the medal posthumously. Second Battle for Earth Image:ODSTs_SBoE.jpg|250px|thumb|left|First Lieutenants Jacob Forge and Forenson just before the Second Battle of Earth. rect 61 134 432 1200 Jacob Forge rect 321 134 708 1180 Joseph Forenson Lieutenant Forge and his now replenished company were still present at Voi during the Second Battle for Earth, and still fought just as hard for the town, but were forced to evacuate just before the Flood ship slipped in to the system. It was here that Forge learned why you sometime have to disobey orders, and his oncoming promotion was delayed. During the evacuation a fresh surge of Covenant troops moved in and split his company. Forge and several squads that had been ordered to retreat broke through the Covenant lines and rescued the other half of the company. On the Pelican out, one of the rescued troops was heard to comment "You sure are livin' up to your father's name, sir!", not knowing how hard this hit Jacob Forge. Operation: THERMOPYLAE ] In mid-2555 Delta Company of the Spartan III program was conscripted under ONI order X-ray. However, an ONI operative team with Insurrectionist sympathies took this information and fled New Quebec in the midst of an attack by The Fallen. Forge was sent with twenty ODSTs to chase the operatives and kill anyone who learned of the Delta's existence. Forge and his team tracked the ONI defectors to Falaknuma and eliminated them. During the fighting there was an explosion, which killed four dozen civilians and three ODSTs. The survivors pulled out, having retrieved the information they'd been sent there to retrieve. However, it was found that the explosion could have been prevented by Forge's team, so he received the blame, and his oncoming promotion to Captain was delayed. Operation: STALLION Battle for Zeta-9 Image:Odstaim.jpg|250px|thumb|right|Forge (foreground) and Sergeant Hafsa repel Covenant troops on Zeta-9. rect 0 0 230 268 Jacob Forge rect 231 0 338 270 Aqil Hafsa Jacob Forge was put in command of an operation to retake the jungle planet of Zeta-9. Shortly after being dropped on the surface he and his company of 300 ODSTs soon discovered that the Covenant had built a base. After a probing assault, which resulted in the deaths of more than forty ODSTs, Forge was forced to call in reinforcements. The UNSC denied help, but the Ezekiel-254 sent his best team of Delta Company Spartans: Phoenix Team. After Autel 'Vadam's Special Forces team and Phoenix destroyed the central base reactor and killed about half of the Covenant troops, Forge and his ODSTs followed the Sangheili towards the base and engaged the Covenant forces at short range. Although this cost them another forty ODSTs, ONI later ruled that the losses on the side of the Interspecies Union were minimal. Immediately following the battle, Forge was promoted to Captain. Siege of Alpha-Alpha-Golf On Alpha-Alpha-Golf, Captain Forge and around 6000 ODSTs were forced to hold a ridge against a constant Covenant onslaught. He ordered that the ODSTs dig in to the forested area near the top of the ridge, where the thick trees protected them. A reprieve arrived later in the week in the form of 1500 Sangheili warriors and two teams of Delta Company Spartans: Phoenix and Hawk Teams. After the convoys -who were bringing constant shipments of fuel cells to the Covenant troops- were destroyed, the IU forces were able to overrun the now under-supplied Covenant soldiers with ease. Discovery of the Spirit of Fire In late February of 2569 Phoenix Team and Autel's Spec-Ops team discovered the long-lost Spirit of Fire. While much of the crew was still alive, it was quickly found that Sergeant John Forge had been killed saving them all. Jacob then made it his priority to talk and listen to everyone who'd known his father, and he learned much about what John had really been like. Battle for Kennedy Space Port ] Captain Jacob Forge had been called back to Mars to pick out new ODST recruits when a Covenant fleet slipped in above the planet. Surprisingly enough, they did not seek to glass the planet, but instead launched tens of thousands of troops to the surface by Phantom and drop pods. Unfortunately there were only a few thousand defenders to repel the horde, and Forge was stretched to his limit. When Phoenix Team arrived and their leader, Wings-D339, offered a defense plan, Forge agreed and ordered everyone in to position. The battle lasted for several hours, and about 1500 humans were killed in the city. Eventually a UNSC fleet arrived and destroyed most of the Covenant ships. Once the Covenant ships slipped out the UNSC fleet initiated a limited MAC strike, instantly killing most of the Covenant army. The rest were mopped up by the ground forces. Forge and a few squads of ODSTs fought so well that Forge was promoted to Major following the battle, and most of them received the vaunted Medal of Honor. Quotes